


Sing

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Microfic, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Ji Guang-Hong, Other, Prompt Fic, Shyness, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Guang-Hong loves to sing, but is very shy about it.





	Sing

Guang-Hong has a beautiful singing voice, but you’ll never hear it unless they really trust you. But they trust Leo, and so he gets to hear their wonderful voice; soft Chinese lyrics float around the room as Guang-Hong sings, blushing and avoiding eye contact.

When they song is over, they stare at Leo; he crosses the room, wraps his datemate in a hug and whispers, “That was awesome.”


End file.
